


To Meet a King and a Goblin

by StarWarsSkyrim51



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSkyrim51/pseuds/StarWarsSkyrim51
Summary: A new Listian meets the Goblin King and his family.





	To Meet a King and a Goblin

See disclaimer at bottom.

To Meet a King and a Goblin

 

I was home alone. My parents were out of town for a few days. They needed it. We still had some stuff in boxes. Some we would keep and some we would sell. It was good to be back home. We were lucky with the flood. We all got out okay. It took a while for the house to get fixed, but there were other people who needed the same help that we needed. 

I was at my desk working on a 3D puzzle. An owl. I fixed up the eyes to make it more special. It came with stickers for its eyes, two yellow and two black to choose from. I colored, with a marker, the right yellow eye blue. Then when I put the stickers on, I did the right now blue eye and the left black eye. It wasn’t a barn owl but it would do.

After I finished it, I heard giggles. Okay, I was at home, alone, with three cats, and cats don’t giggle. I stayed calm, and slowly turned around to look behind me. I couldn’t believe it. It was a goblin and it had my notes for one of the Labyrinth stories I was working on. We stared at each other, and then it went, “uh oh.” And then it ran. “Hey! Give me back my story notes!” I yelled getting out of chair and followed the goblin to my parent’s room. The goblin went through the mirror on their dresser. I smiled and realized that I could go on an adventure. So I grabbed my pouch and some snacks and went through the mirror. Where I ended up, was the Castle beyond the Goblin City. “Mega cool.” I said.

I walked around some and found my way to the throne room. I saw Jareth the Goblin King on his throne, the way he usually sits, reading my notes. “I like what you are doing with your story. You are getting your characters ready, before you get your story really going. Also, it is nice to meet you StarWarsSkyrim51.” Jareth said with one of his grins. I stare at him shocked that he knew my writer name. He just looked at me waiting to hear me say something, and said, “well, goblin got your tongue?” He did try to say that in a nice way. “I’m sorry Your Majesty, it’s just … I didn’t fully expect this. I guess I believed enough to come here. And it is nice to meet you too.” I said finally. “You may call me Jareth if you wish, and welcome to my kingdom.” He said. “Okay. Can I have my notes back please Jareth?” I asked, “Also, you can call me by my nickname, Shell.” “Ha, ha, very well shell. I will send your notes back to your room, and take you to meet my family.” He said as he got up from his throne. “Sure. Did you marry Sarah or someone else?” I asked. Jareth looked at me, and with a huge grin said, “I married Sarah. Now follow me.” I noticed that the door we were going to was open just a little bit. I thought someone might have been listening in on us. When Jareth went though the door, I heard a splash and a thunk. I rushed to the door to see Jareth dripping wet with a bucket on his head.

I tired not to laugh, and was failing. He took the bucket off his head and gave me a glare. I quickly said, “sorry for laughing, but it was funny and at least it wasn’t ice water.” He groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “My brother did this, and by the feel of magic on it.” He used a crystal to check, and said, “I won’t be able to dry myself off with magic for about ten minutes, because of the enchantment.” “So, how many siblings do you have anyway?” I asked looking at the floor wondering who was going to clean up the mess. Jareth saw a servant and told him to clean up the mess. Then he turned to me and told me to continue following him. “In case you were wondering, we are going to the library. That is where Sarah and the children are.” Jareth said. “Cool.” Jareth sighed and said, “I am the fourth of six children, and I’m a twin.” “Wow! What are their names?” I asked. “My parents, in case you were wondering, are High King Faelar and High Queen Titania. Gareth is the oldest and he is the High Prince. Next is Athelina and then Flora, my older sisters.” “Are they twins? Sorry for interrupting.” I said. He chuckled and said, “Your forgiven and no they are not twins. Now, shall I continue?” “Of course Jareth, please.” I said. “Then I was born and my twin sister Malon after me, and last my brother Kieran. Kieran is the one who pulled that prank back there.” He had just named most of the fae characters in both of my stories.

“Here we are, after you.” Jareth said, and opened the door like a gentleman. I went in and my jaw dropped. The library was huge, like the one in Disney’s Beauty and the beast! There were two huge windows, and between them was a fireplace. There was a couch at each window, and two plush chairs by the fireplace. In the center of the room, were some more plush chairs and some small tables. At one of the tables was a chess set and two children playing with it. From where I was, I could see that the boy’s hair was like his father’s, and that the girl’s hair was like her mother’s. In one big plush chair was Sarah reading a book, of course. I look at Jareth and he had a huge grin. Jareth did a little cough to get his family’s attention. The children said, “Hi Dad.” and continued with their game, not taking their eyes off of the broad. Sarah, however, did look up from her book. “Jareth, I see you were…what happened? Kieran.” Sarah said, sounding annoyed with her brother-in-law, and answering her own question. At their mother’s statement, the children look at their father. They see that Jareth was still dripping wet. It had only been about five minutes since the water bucket prank. Sarah came over and used her magic to dry Jareth off. “Since I saw that you were wet, I figured that Kieran blocked your magic to where you couldn’t dry yourself.” Sarah said with a little smile. “Thank you precious.” Jareth said and they looked into each other’s eyes with love.

The loving moment was broken, when the two children started giggling. Jareth and Sarah sighed and I said, “Kids.”  
“Robert, Leena. Come here.” Jareth said. When they came over, I saw that the boy, Robert, had green eyes, and that the girl, Leena, had blue eyes. Both children had normal eyes. I figured that Jareth’s mismatched blue eyes, with one pupil bigger than the other, were because of a battle or accident. Before Jareth could ask, I knelt to their height and asked, “Why were you giggling? Also, how old are you?” Robert answered first, “We’re eight years old.” Holding eight fingers up as well. Then Leena said, “We were giggling because we already set a tarp for Uncle Kieran just outside the door of the library.” Both children started giggling again. Jareth chuckled as he picked up his daughter and asked, “Why didn’t Shell and I get caught in your trap?” Then Robert said, “Our tutor, the Wiseman, showed us how to enchant stuff. So we used an enchantment on the trap so that only Uncle Kieran gets caught in it.” Everyone laughed. Then Jareth told me that the Wiseman was ancient and wise. The perfect tutor for a royal. The Wiseman even taught him and helped Sarah learn how to use her magic, and he helped her as well. He also said that the allegiance of the Wiseman was mainly to the Goblin Kingdom, but sometimes the High King asks for advice from him as well.

“Jareth, how did you and Sarah get together?” I asked and then we heard a yell from outside the library. We all go to the door. Jareth, grinning, opens the door, and we see Kieran just hanging around by his foot. “Uh, hi.” Kieran said looking a bit embarrassed. He looked just like the Kieran in my main story, he had brown eyes and red hair that was as wild looking as Jareth’s hair, but shorter. He was hanging about a foot off the floor. So when Jareth made the rope disappear, he wasn’t too badly hurt. I decided to play a small trick on him too. “Hey, is that your gold coin on the floor behind you?” I asked. When he looked I started laughing. The adults looked at me confused and then the children said, “She got you Uncle Kieran. She got you.” We all laughed then, and Kieran could hardly believe that I tricked him so easily. As we walked back into the library, the children told their uncle how they set up their trap for him. “Shell, would you like some tea or something while we tell you how Sarah and I finally got together?” Jareth asked, and then he added, “I t is perfectly safe.” “Sure. I would like green tea, if you have any.” I answered. With a wave of a hand and a crystal, he summoned us some tea.

The children went back to their game and Kieran asked me who my favorite character was, in the movie Labyrinth. Now, I happen to have two favorites in the movie and decided to say one and after a moment or two the other. “My favorite is Sarah.” Jareth looked like he was expecting that. Just before I took a sip of tea, I said the other with a smile, “My other favorite is Jareth.” Jareth was beaming when he heard me say his name as a favorite. Then Sarah asked, “You have two favorites?” “Yeah. Sometimes I like two or more characters in a movie or show.” I said simply.

Sarah started off the story on how they got together, “It took me ten years to figure out how I felt about Jareth. I then decided to call him to become friends.” “When she called me, I was thrilled. She was even more beautiful, than when I last saw her.” Sarah blushed at that comment and said, “When he showed up, he was just as I remembered him. I told him I wanted to get to know him and become friends. I wanted to take it slow.” “When she told me that she wanted to take it slow and become friends first, I did not want to lose this chance to be with her.” “So Jareth became my friend, my best friend even. My friends that I did have Aboveground accepted him pretty easily. Of course he was using Glamour to make him look normal.” “After five years of friendship, I decided to ask her out, and to be my girlfriend.” “I didn’t hesitate. I said yes that I would love to be his girlfriend.” “I was very happy when she said that, so we took our time and courted for five years. In September the year I asked her out, we had a date in New York City. We met early that day, and we saw it happen.” Jareth sighed and said, “There was nothing I could do to help.” By the looks on Sarah and Jareth, I realized he was talking about 9-11, a day that was hard on all of us. Then Sarah said, “We did help as best we could and Jareth wanted to use magic to help, but he knew it was a bad idea. But still, at least we helped save lives. That day, Toby knew that we were going to be in New York, and so he called me to make sure that we were okay.”

“I guess someone would have realized something was strange if Jareth had used magic to help. Where is Toby anyway, and how is your family?” I asked. Jareth held Sarah’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. I figured that some stuff happened to her family. “My mother was killed in an accident with my stepfather.” “I’m sorry for your loss.” I said, what else could you say. I still had my parents, so I didn’t know what it’s like to lose a parent. “Thank you. It happened before I called Jareth. Karen helped me through it. We became close after my run. Karen did get cancer, but she beat it. Dad had a heart attack, but he survived it. Toby is an explorer.” Sarah said with a small grin. “Wow. Where is he anyway?” I asked curious. “He’s actually exploring the Underground.” Jareth said. Then he said, “Also, Sarah’s father and stepmother live in the Goblin City.” Sarah’s family is in the Underground. It was a bit hard to believe. “Dad retired ten years ago, after I married Jareth. So’ my family moved with us. Dad and Karen look a lot younger than when they were Aboveground. They look like they are in their 20’s to early 30’s. Karen is actually my mom now. After my mother died when I was 17, she asked if I would like her to adopt me so I could really call her Mom. I said that I would like that. I still call her Karen sometime, but she’s my Mom.” “So, what do your parents do in the Goblin City?” I asked. “Dad owns a small store, and before they left the Aboveground, Karen was a nurse. She’s now a healer. She uses things she learned in the Aboveground like first aid stuff and natural cures. A healer Jareth knows taught her Underground healing too. Even though Toby is exploring the Underground, he is well protected.” “I assigned a few of my most trusted guards to protect him and my father assigned two trusted guards also.” Jareth said. I figured that if some bad guy wanted to hurt Jareth or Sarah, they would hurt or kill Toby. “So, when did you two get married?” I asked. “Ten years ago on the anniversary of the day we met.” Sarah said.

Jareth looked at a grandfather clock and said, “I believe it’s time for you to go home.” “I guess so, but I can come back right?” I asked, hoping that I could come back. “Of course you can. In fact, I have a gift for you.” He made a crystal and then said, “I also have a helper for you as well.” As he said that, the same goblin who took my notes and started this adventure came into the room. “This is Ashla. She wished herself away a few years ago after being made fun of by some children.” “They teased me because I had burns and my parents died in the same fire.” Ashla said. “You see Shell, although Ashla’s a goblin, not all Wish Aways be come goblins.” Jareth then explained what happens to the Wish Aways. Healthy children are adopted by families in the Underground. Some children with minor health problems are given to families that could take care of them and give them the love that they need. The children with bigger health problems or have defects become goblins. I got on my knee to talk to her a little better and said, “I forgive you for taking my story notes, and I would enjoy being your friend. It would be cool to have you help me some, but not when I’m at work. It would be hard to explain a goblin being there. You can call me Shell, Ashla. Also, it’s not the outside but the inside that counts.” Ashla gave me a big hug and said, “When I was still human, I was a straight A student in school. Even though I’m a goblin now, I’m still smart.” She was proud of that fact, and Jareth told me that there were other smart goblins, amazingly.

“Are you ready for your gift?” Jareth asked with a smirk. “Yes.” I said, wondering what he was up to. Sarah was also smiling as if she knew what he was giving me. When he threw the crystal, I caught it and it popped. After it popped, I felt odd. I was about to ask what it was, when Sarah said, “Jareth and I made that crystal for you. It gave you magic. We wanted something … special for you. Most Listians, Labyrinth fafiction writers, are Dreamers like yourself, and we felt that you should have this.” “Where ever you are, you can make a portal to come here, usually with a mirror or door. When you come, I will teach you how to use your magic, but Aboveground you can only make a portal.” Jareth said. What he said made sense. Who knows what I would do if I could use magic anytime. “Thank you. It’s a pretty cool gift.” Both Sarah and Jareth were glad that I like their gift. “So, how do I make a portal?” I asked. Then Jareth said, “You place your hand on a mirror or door and say ‘I wish to go to the Castle beyond the Goblin City’ or you can say to the Labyrinth. Either way, you will come to my kingdom. You can even return home, or where ever you made the portal, the same way. But your hand must be on a mirror or door to make the portal.” I nodded to show that I understood. “Jareth, remember when you told me about your family?” I asked. Jareth looked at me and said, “Yes. Why?” “The names you told me are in both of the stories that I’m working on. Your father and younger siblings are in my main story, and your mother and your older siblings are in my other story.” “Interesting. I look forward to reading them.” Jareth said. Then he asked, “When you return, would you like to run my Labyrinth for fun?” “Sure, that sounds like fun.” I said. “Are you ready to go Shell?” Ashla asked. “Yes it’s time to go.” I said. Jareth made a door appear for me to make my first portal. “Hey, if you want to visit me, send me a message so you won’t surprise me too much.” I said. Jareth agreed and then I made my first portal.

Both Ashla and I made it home safely and the portal closed. As I fixed us some hot chocolate, it was fall after all, Ashla played with the two younger cats while the older one watched. “You have a nice place.” “Whoa!” I jumped and then glared at Kieran. “A little warning next time please!” I growled. “Okay, I’ll be a little nicer next time. Can I have some of that?” Kieran asked, pointing at the hot chocolate. “Sure.” I said, still annoyed with him. We sat down in the living room and drank our hot chocolate. We talked some and then Kieran said, “I should probably go home. I have what you would call a date tomorrow.” “Who is she?” I asked curious. “She is an elf princess, and she is beautiful.” He said with dreamy eyes. I guess that’s how it is to have someone your dating. Oh well. “I actually have a gift for you as well.” Kieran said, as he made a crystal. As I took the crystal, he popped it and it became a watch. It was blue with a light brown leather wristband, and the crystal face could be turned. “It will glow when me, Jareth and/or Sarah are coming to visit. If you’re home, at work or somewhere else, we’ll know, and dress appropriately. We won’t spy on you pre say we’ll ask Ashla if you home or not. Also, if you need Jareth or Sarah, just put your hand on the watch and call. One or both of them will be right there.” To be able to call the Goblin King or Queen is pretty cool. “I did tell Jareth that I was going to give you this gift.” Kieran said. “Thank you, that was nice of you.” I said with a smile. Kieran was about to leave when I decided to ask a question. “What is the name of the elf princess anyway? Just curious.” Okay, so I’m a bit nosey. “That’s okay. Her name is Artin.” “Just to let you know, you can bring her too if you want.” I said. “Thank you. I think she would like to come sometime. So, I’ll see you again sometime.” Kieran said. “Yeah. See you later and take care of yourself.” I said, and with that he disappeared leaving a pile of glitter. As I cleaned up the glitter, I knew that I was looking forward to the next time I go to the Underground and when I get to run the Labyrinth for fun. I was also thinking of how cool it was to have a goblin, a king and his family as my friends.

Bonus:

Ashla and I fixed up the small couch in the library for her to sleep on. I told her what she could and couldn’t mess with. Which games she could play, and which movies she could watch. Since she was not a teen when she became a goblin, still not a teen yet, I told her not to play my games that were teen and higher. Same with the movies. “Shell, could you read me a story? And thank you for putting me in the story your working on.” Ashla said. “Sure and your welcome.” I said with a smile, as I got my Disney’s Sleeping Beauty.

Disclaimer  
I do not own Jareth the Goblin King, Sarah Williams, Toby Williams, Robert Williams, Karen Williams, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo or the movie Labyrinth itself. I do own my original characters and a DVD of the movie.

Ashla: “Please review. But be nice or King Jareth will Bog you.”  
Me: “As Ashla says, please put a comment in the box.”


End file.
